


Two Most Similar

by Stasia



Series: Complications of Long Journeys [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gandalf - Freeform, Gen, M/M, bagginshield, bilbo, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf watches everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Most Similar

Sometimes he couldn't help but be amused at the younger races. Dwarves took their fierce nature and applied to to everything from war to love. Hobbits, filled with love of earth and all forms of earthiness. Men, often disappointing, had such promise and rarely fulfilled it.

He laughed with the brothers, nearly twins, as they pranked each other and their kin. He nodded along to stories of families left home. 

Mostly, he watched the slow inward spiral of the two most outwardly different and inwardly similar. 

He hoped they'd learn to see each other's true selves before time ran out.


End file.
